


Dealings With A Prince of Hell

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Makes A Deal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Undertones, Be aware - everyone consents, Blowjobs, But it's Dub Con, Coming Untouched, Dark Magnus Bane (Kinda), Demon Deals, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, M/M, Possessive Magnus, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, This is a very dub con scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec knew that it was a bad idea.He needed a way out, and if this was going to be the best way to do it, then, well.  He was going to do it.He was going to summon a Prince of Hell to protect his siblings.What he wanted had never mattered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 448





	Dealings With A Prince of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudburst_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dealings With Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709291) by Cloudburst-Ink. 



> HI SO IN THE ON-GOING SERIES OF "I HAVE BEEN LOVINGLY MURDERED BY CORVUS' FUCKING AMAZING ART I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER FIC AND THIS ONE DESTROYED ME ENTIRELY SO ENJOY SOME DESTRUCTION HOLY SHIT. 
> 
> You can find SAID AMAZING ART BY:  
> [CLICKING THIS LINK YOU NEED THIS IN YOUR LIFE FCLICK IT PLS.](https://cloudburst.ink/dealings-with-demons/)
> 
> You can also find Corvus on Tumblr by clicking  
> [HERE!](https://cloudburst-ink.tumblr.com/)

[ Art By: Cloudburst-Ink ](https://cloudburst.ink/)

Alec knew that it was a bad idea. 

But then again, he was out of ideas, and all that he had left were bad ideas. 

He needed a way to get out, and if this was going to be the best way to do it, then, well. He was going to do it. 

He looked down at the summoning pentagram and compared it to the book again, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He traced over each of the symbols one by one and then made sure the candles were positioned properly. He lit each of them and left them on the ground, taking another deep breath before he started to unbutton his shirt. 

It didn't matter what he wanted or needed. All that mattered was keeping them safe, and if this was how that had to happen, then it would. 

Alec stepped into the circle and felt the magic around him start to pick up. He knelt down, taking another slow breath as he brought his hands behind his back and held onto his wrists. He was here in supplication, he needed to appear humble and pathetic enough for the Prince to take pity on him. 

Waiting until the scent of the candles, a mix of sandalwood and other scents was thick in the air, Alec closed his eyes and began to chant. The pentagram glowed under him, responding to the magic that he was calling upon. The Latin flowed easily off his tongue, every syllable shaking through the building until it all abruptly went silent. He'd sounded the call, now he needed to make the summons. 

"I call upon the one known as Great Destruction," he breathed, the words leaving his lips slowly, hesitantly. "I call upon the one known as the Son of Asmodeus, now ruler in his stead." The magic started to tighten in the room and it felt heavy, weighted on his shoulders and Alec wanted to buckle under the weight of it, but he wouldn't. _He couldn't._

"I call upon the one, the only one, who can grant me the request I seek, and with that call, I demand you answer my summons, Magnus Bane!" 

The room went abruptly silent and Alec's chest heaved as he dropped his chin to his chest. Now, all he had to do was wait. 

The candles around him offered a very limited amount of light, but there were no other sounds in the empty warehouse, so when the sound of approaching heeled boots echoed, it was easy to know the direction they were coming from. 

Golden cat eyes blinked at him, half-lidded and considering and Alec dropped his head again, keeping it bowed. The Prince of Hell still had the ability to turn down his deal, his offering, and if he didn't step inside the circle, there was nothing that he could do to keep him bound there. 

"An offering?" Magnus drawled, stopping at the edge of the circle. "A _proper_ one at that? Why I haven't seen this in centuries. Where did you find this ritual, little nephilim?" 

"My name is Alexander Lightwood," Alec breathed, keeping his eyes down. "I have come to you for help, for a service that only you can offer, should you choose to accept what I have to offer you in return." 

Magnus chuckled, low and deep in his throat, looking at the boy in front of him. "And what is it that you offer me, hm? I suppose I could guess, but I would rather hear you say it." 

"I," Alec swallowed and took a deep breath. "I offer you myself in any carnal way you desire. Willingly and freely offer myself for your pleasure and yours alone." 

Magnus hummed, his eyes raking over the pale, untouched skin, the full lips and the muscles flexing with every breath the shadowhunter made. "And what is it that you desire in return for your offering, Alexander Lightwood?" 

Alec lifted his head up to meet the Prince of Hell, staring into the cat eyes in front of him without fear. "I ask for your protection for that of my siblings. They are in danger, and-" 

Magnus laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've asked a Prince of Hell for protection when you have Institutes across the world, and the Clave itself that would do anything to protect her precious soldiers?" 

Alec bit down on his lip and lowered his head again, forcing himself to keep speaking. "They are in danger from those that should protect them," he managed to get out. "The Clave has radicalized, and those who do not follow the radicalization are threatened, or sent to locations where they will not live. I ask, no..." 

Alec paused and lifted his eyes again to meet the considering ones of the Prince of Hell. "I beg for your help to keep them safe. They have no ill intent to Downworlders, and while I have been able to keep them safe, my ability to do that is rapidly coming to an end." 

Magnus hummed, tapping one foot. "And why is that, Alexander?" 

Alec swallowed and looked down at the pentagram and then back up to the Prince of Hell in front of him. "I will be married, soon. I will be forced to move to Idris. Once I am no longer Acting Head of the New York Institute, I will no longer be able to keep them safe." 

"You know, for a shadowhunter getting married soon, you're quite willing to offer up your body to another man, even if that man is a warlock," Magnus mused. He blinked and raised both his eyebrows when a pretty pink flush started to work its way across those cheekbones. 

"Does it matter?" Alec asked, turning his head to the side. "I am willing, and that is all that should be used to sway the deal one way or another." 

Magnus stepped into the summoning circle, feeling the magic around him lock them into place. He had agreed to the price. "It does matter, because I wish to know. Why so willing to offer up a delectable body?" 

Alec's mouth went dry as he got his first proper look at the Prince of Hell. He was gorgeous, with pants that clung to his thighs, bare forearms, and nothing but a waistcoat on, so much of his skin on display. He shivered, his cock twitching, and he stared up at him. "Because while I may be required to marry for political reasons, I will never be able to consummate the marriage willingly." 

Magnus hummed, another considering noise leaving his throat as he reached out, tipping Alexander Lightwood's head back to meet his eyes. "So you see this as your once chance to get something that you know you will never get again?" 

"No," Alec whispered, even though the dark, traitorous part of his soul reminded him that yes, this was why he had chosen Magnus as the Prince to summon, beyond other reasons. "I am here for my siblings, and the deal I have offered you, nothing more." 

"I can smell the lie," Magnus leaned down, breathing against his lips, watching them tremble, watching the shadowhunter's eyes blaze angrily at him. "I can taste it off your lips, even. You want this, and this is your once chance to be able to have what you want." 

Alec could feel the deal slipping through his fingers and he shook his head. "No, I am here for-" 

"Tell me the truth," Magnus demanded, tightening his hand on Alexander's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet again. "Tell me the truth of this, or I walk and there is no deal." Of course, to walk on the deal now would take a considerable amount of power, but it could be done if he had to. 

Alec swallowed hard, closing his eyes, before straightening his shoulders to look up at Magnus. "It is not the sole reason I summoned you. I am not so selfish. But I needed a male Prince of Hell, so I could, at least once, perhaps get the experience I know I never will." 

Magnus made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, snapping his fingers, wrapping ropes around the shadowhunter's legs, tying his thighs to his calves, forcing him to spread his legs wide. Magnus watched as the pretty dick between the shadowhunter's thighs started to plump up, growing harder by the second. "I see," he hummed. "And what level of protection would you have me offer your siblings? In order to keep them safe?" 

Alec breathed out slowly, shivering under the quiet purr. "A charm, or something, to protect them. To keep them safe. Anything, anything you are willing to do that could guarantee their safety." 

Magnus hummed and considered it, tilting his head to the side as he took in the picture of the shadowhunter in front of him. He considered it, and what was being offered. "To be able to protect your siblings would require more than a simple charm, Alexander. They'd need me to be present to be here, to watch over them." 

Alec trembled, his breath catching as he clenched his eyes shut. _"Please,"_ he breathed. "Please, I need them to stay safe." 

Magnus knelt down in front of him and tilted that chin up again so Alexander's eyes could meet his. "And what of you?" he breathed, leaning in to exhale against those plump lips. He would enjoy defiling them. "What do you ask for yourself, soon to be trapped in a loveless marriage?" 

"Nothing," Alec said, glaring at the Prince, summoning all of his courage as the ropes wound from his thighs to around his wrists, holding him in place. "I just want them safe, and you were the best one to be able to do that. Now, will you accept my deal?" 

Standing up, Magnus brushed some lint off his pants, looking down at the boy kneeling in the middle of the summoning circle. He was fully hard now, his cock standing up against his belly, even leaking precome. He cracked his neck, tilting his head to the side. 

If the Shadowhunters were radicalizing, then perhaps it was time for him to take a vacation topside. And if he could, conveniently, finagle a way into this shadowhunter's bed, it would prove to be an entertaining trip. "Very well," he agreed. "I'll accept your deal. Your offer of your flesh, and any carnal act which I select, and in return, I will make sure your siblings are kept safe." 

Alec sagged in relief, tightening his hand around the condom and the packet of lube he had brought with him. He cleared his throat and gestured behind him. "My hands," he said. He felt Magnus Bane walk around him and take the two items from his fingers. 

Magnus clenched his eyes shut. The boy really had prepared himself for any eventuality. He pocketed the two items and stepped in front of him again. "What would you have me give you?" 

Alec stared up at him and frowned. "What? You can take whatever you want." 

Magnus shrugged. "If this is your only chance to be with a man, to be with what you truly want, it only seems right that you get to pick what you want and how you want it." 

Alec swallowed, his face heating under the declaration. He glanced away from the warlock and then back up to him. "This is your end, you get to pick whatever you want." 

Magnus licked his lips and pressed his thumb to Alec's lips, forcing them open, watching as those plush lips closed around his finger. He exhaled hard and stared at him. "And I am giving you the choice. I want your mouth. But I will not take it unwillingly from you." 

Alec pulled his mouth back, licking his lips slowly. "I am willing," he reminded Magnus. 

"Willing," Magnus breathed, reaching out to unzip his pants, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. "Is very, very different from wanting it. I want to know what you _want,_ Alexander." 

Alec dropped his eyes to Magnus' cock, staring at it hardened, his mouth watering, the urge to taste it, to feel the weight on his tongue, to make the beautiful warlock shout his name was electric, sliding up his spine. "I want to taste you," he breathed, swaying closer. 

Magnus groaned and stepped in closer, tilting Alec's chin back, pressing the tip of his cock to Alec's lips, painting them in precome. The shadowhunter moaned for him, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth falling open a moment later. "I can tell," he breathed, sinking his fingers into Alexander's hair, giving it a tug. "Let me see how good you are with your mouth." 

Alec looked up at him and licked his lips, groaning at the taste. "I've never done this before," he admitted. "I don't...know..." 

Magnus growled, a low possessive noise escaping his throat as he leaned down, tilting Alec's head back, forcing those eyes to meet his. "I am the only one, the _only_ one that you shall ever do this for. The only one you'll open those pretty lips for, and the only one who will know how you sound when you have a mouth stuffed full." 

Alec gasped, moaning at the tight fingers in his hair, at the way Magnus Bane was bent over him, his eyes possessive and dark, making him shudder. His mind swam and he stared up at the warlock, watching power curl around him. “Please…” he breathed, a whine building in his throat. 

“Promise me,” Magnus breathed, leaning in to give that lower lip a sharp bite, listening to the shadowhunter gasp. “Promise me, on your angel, Alexander Lightwood, that no one will ever know the sweet taste of your lips wrapped around their cock, except for _me."_

“I promise,” Alec whispered, unable to look away from Magnus’ eyes, and the power that was curling around him. He shuddered, his belly tightening as he fought for control. “On the angel Raziel, that no one will ever know what my mouth feels like, save for you.” 

A low, possessive noise escaped him as he slid his cock between those sweet lips, Alec’s immediate moan around him enough to have him pressing in deeper. Magnus didn’t pause or hold back, rolling his hips again, forcing himself in deeper. Alec moaned around him again and began to suck, adding to the delicious pleasure. “Keep yourself still, and if you need me to stop…” Magnus undid the ties around Alexander’s hands, even though he kept them behind him like the good little soldier he was. “Grab my hips.” 

Alec gave a small nod of his head, shifting to relax his shoulders, leaning in to bob his head, continuing to suck. He closed his eyes and pressed his tongue to the underside of Magnus’ cock, moaning at the taste. 

“Look at you, so beautifully eager. Those lips were made for sucking my cock, Alexander,” Magnus purred, tightening his fingers in his hair. “I’m going to ruin you, and all you be able to think about for days, weeks, months, will be the taste of my cock in your mouth.” 

Alec moaned, his cock throbbing at the reminder, even as he bobbed his head, taking in as much of the warlock as he could, glad that, if nothing else, Magnus was holding still for him. Everything about this was more than he could have ever imagined, and all he wanted was more, he wanted to taste the warlock properly. 

Magnus groaned, unable to look away as the shadowhunter did his best to swallow him down, choking on him again and again, trying to take as much into his mouth as he could. His eyes were hazy and determined, and based on the precome he could see steadily dripping down his erection, he was enjoying himself immensely. 

"It's a pity," Magnus breathed, rolling his hips with the next bob of Alec's head, pushing in deeper, listening to Alec moan around him. "That this is the only time you will ever suck a cock, Alexander. Men would go to war for a mouth like yours." 

Alec shuddered, unable to keep from staring up at Magnus, holding himself still as the warlock started to fuck into his mouth. His head swum, his throat burning in the best way, tears gathering in his eyes. It felt incredible, more than he had ever dreamed possible. 

"I bet that you could come from nothing more than my come down your throat, couldn't you?" Magnus teased, rolling his hips in shorter thrusts, not going as deep so Alexander could suck on him again, watching as his eyes closed in bliss as he did. "We'll have to test that." 

If Alec hadn't had his mouth full in the most perfect way possible he would have told him that it might not even take that, that he might fall apart just from this, and how good it felt to have the fingers tangled and pulling on his hair. Another hard yank made him moan, loud and unabashed and he couldn't keep from rocking his hips up, desperate for any kind of friction. 

Magnus purred, keeping Alexander's head at the perfect angle to admire those lips as his cock was sucked, bringing him embarrassingly close to the edge. "Beautiful," he praised, watching Alexander's eyes widen and snap to his, his pupils going wide and blown in the space of a second. He smirked, licking his lips. "Oh, does someone _like_ that?" he breathed. 

Alec gasped, shuddering as Magnus started to roll his hips harder, and he relaxed, sucking when he could, breathing in through his nose. He was so hard, all he could feel was how good his throat felt and how much he wanted to come. He stared up at Magnus, trembling in place. 

"Shall I tell you how beautiful you are on your knees for me? A perfect offering laid out for the taking? How gorgeous your lips look, reddened, and stretched around my cock?" Magnus watched Alec tense, his cock bobbing against his stomach. He licked his lips again, wanting his own chance to taste the shadowhunter. "Or shall I tell you how much I want to ruin you, see you laid out and begging for me, so lost in pleasure that you know nothing but my name and how good I make you feel?" 

Another moan was wrenched from him as he bobbed his head, forcing Magnus' cock deeper into his throat, his eyes watering with tears as he swallowed around his cock. The warlock moaned above him and Alec echoed it, repeating the motion, again and again, determined to do what he could to bring pleasure, because this would be his only chance. 

"Fuck," Magnus cursed, fighting for control, even as the boy took more of him in. "Such a good shadowhunter, wanting to show me how good you can be for me, don't you?" 

Alec gasped, his whole body shuddering, tightening his hands behind his back, moaning around Magnus' cock, sucking him harder. 

"Let me see you come, and moan around my cock, pretty boy," Magnus panted out the order, watching as Alexander Lightwood shuddered, his head falling back and off his cock as he moaned, come spattering up his stomach and onto the floor beneath him. 

Magnus watched Alexander Lightwood's eyes flutter, his mouth hanging open as he rode out the orgasm he'd had without a single touch and groaned, tilting that jaw up to the perfect angle again. He pressed the tip of his cock into those lips and met the determined eyes again. **"Suck,** " he ordered, his voice hoarse. 

Alec focused on the cock in front of him, his whole body feeling wired and alive, even though the aftershocks of his orgasm were making him tremble. He sucked on the tip, teasing it with his tongue, licking up the precome as it escaped in blurts and drops, moaning at the taste. He wanted more, fuck, he wanted to taste Magnus properly. The hand in his hair tightened and he whined, opening his mouth wider, pressing his tongue to the underside of Magnus' cock, looking up at him. 

Magnus swore, his whole body tightening as he pressed his cock just that tiny bit further into Alexander Lightwood's mouth and let himself go. Alec wasn't able to swallow all of it, some of his come dripping down his chin, showcasing just how pretty he was. He pulled his cock back and took a long moment to absorb the decadent, ruined image that the shadowhunter made. 

Legs bound and spread, come on the floor beneath him, the candles almost burned out, and his eyes, still bright and defiant, even with come dripping down his chin. Magnus smirked, catching sight of his eyes reflected in Alec's. "A payment well-delivered," he praised, watching the boy shudder again. He leaned down, keeping Alec's head tilted up, and licked up the come from his lips and chin in slow swipes of his tongue, smirking at the moan that escaped the shadowhunter. 

"I will grant your request," Magnus said, sealing the deal and the magic that had bound him to the pentagram was gone in an instant. "I doubt it will come... in the way you quite expect, but that is the nature of these things." He shrugged and tucked himself away, looking his clothing over, unwinding the bonds from around Alexander Lightwood's thighs. 

"That's it then?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse. He shuddered and swallowed, his throat aching in the most delicious way. "They'll, they'll be safe?" 

Magnus turned to look back at the shadowhunter, smirking faintly. "I am a Prince of my word," he said, giving Alexander a bow. "Thank you, Alexander, for the pleasure of your mouth." 

Alec watched the Prince disappear a moment later and sagged in relief, forcing himself up and to clean up everything from the candles to the paint for the pentagram. Once all the evidence was erased, he finished dressing and took a deep breath. He'd done the right thing, and when he got married in two days, he would be able to rest easy, because Jace, Izzy, and Max would all be safe. They wouldn't need him. 

He looked back in the direction the Prince had gone and pressed his fingertips to his lips, remembering the weight on them, his whole body shuddering as he replayed the promise he had made to the Prince as a part of his deal. Well. It wasn't like the angel listened. He'd learned that, a long time ago. 

~!~ 

The next two days passed in a blur, and Alec became increasingly worried when no evidence of the protection he had bartered for appeared near his siblings. Protecting them while he was preparing to move was becoming impossible and he just wanted to know they were safe. 

When the day of his wedding dawned, Alec resigned himself to having made a mistake somewhere in his deal. Whatever he had managed to get from Magnus wouldn't be enough to keep his siblings safe, but he had gotten away with his life, so maybe he should be lucky. Standing at the altar, stele in hand, about to put the wedded union rune on Lydia's wrist, the last person Alec expected to come striding into his wedding was Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell. 

He dropped the stele, turning to stare at Magnus in shock, standing at the other end of the aisle. His heart started to pound, and behind him, he heard Jace call his name, worried for him. Magnus lifted his chin, and his eyes were blazing gold, power gathered around him for any who wished to see it. Alec turned to face him, ignoring the repeated calls of his name from Lydia and Jace. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and waited for the shadowhunter to understand precisely what he had bargained for. Now they would see what happened. 

For the first time since his parents had announced his wedding to Lydia, Alec saw the way out. The way to protect his siblings, the way to live his life that was true to him, and the way to do what he wanted, for once in his life. Alec took a step off the dias, watching Magnus' golden eyes flare with power. 

He strode down the aisle, his lips curling in a grin as he started to walk faster. His mother was there, trying to interrupt him, trying to stop him, but Alec held up his hand, striding past her. Stopping in front of Magnus, he didn't wait to hear whatever the warlock had to say, so he did what he had been dreaming of since he had managed to leave the warehouse days ago. 

Alec tangled his fingers in the lapels of the dark maroon jacket the Prince of Hell was wearing and yanked Magnus in for a kiss, slamming their lips together with a relieved groan. The possessive hands dropping to his waist to pull him closer were enough to tell him that he'd made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
